Deal With The Devil's Son
by Feisty-Yume
Summary: Sanji Alblue's life was just staring to become pefect when an lethal accident lands him in hell and the only way for a second chance at life is to make a deal with one Portgas D. Ace. And now it's either help Ace find a willing eternal mate before the winter solstice or it's back to hell for both of them! Too bad Ace set his sights on Zoro. Acezo! rating may change.
1. Introduction

Yume: Hello everyone this is my very first OP fanfic and this chapter is so short on purpose i'm just testing the waters to see what people think before I write/post the next chap.

Warnings(if the story continues): OOC, Yaoi, AceZo, Cursing, blood, gore, and maybe a lemon if i work up the courage

Disclamer(Xs how ever many chaps this will be): I OWN NOTHING

* * *

My name is Sanji Alblue I am a 19 year old college student studying the culinary arts. I have an amazing yet troublesome group of friends that I've gotten in and out of so much trouble with. I share a four bedroom apartment with my ridiculously energetic and reckless friend Luffy and my annoyingly uncouth rival Zoro. We're still looking for someone to fill up the last room and pick up Luffy's part of the rent. I have so many beautiful girls lining up to eat my food that one of them is bound to fall for me. I finally managed to land my dream job at the Baratie and am now the sous-chef. My life was looking up everything was going great! All until I was hit by a truck, died, and descended to hell. Where I met _**him**_ _Portgas D. Ace_ and was offered a deal I couldn't pass up: He would let me live again but in exchange I must help him find someone willing to become his eternal mate by the winter solstice or else I will die again and he will be forever bound in hell. I accepted thinking it would be a piece of cake getting a girl to fall for Ace before the winter solstice arrived, but that was before the devil's son fell head of hells for Roronoa Zoro at first sight. I mean out of all the people in the world why did Ace have to insist on making the most emotionally retarded person in the world his eternal mate.

* * *

Yume: Reviews, critisism, flames, and whatever else there is are very much appriciated and will make me update fast not favs or alerts reviews!


	2. Awakening

Yume:First chapter enjoy and i'll try and work on the chapter lentghs K  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Xs however many chapters this is gonna be  
Warnings: Cursing and maybe implied sexual situations.

* * *

Sanji P.O.V.

"Yohohoho welcome to hell young man,"  
"I am the gate keeper to hell the name is Brook,"  
"Your dead and this is where you'll spend all eternity,"

"**Hmm is that so? Then perhaps we can make a deal,"  
"I need to find a willing eternal mate before the winter solstice if I am ever to be free of hell's binds and if you help me you'll live once more,"  
"The catch huh the only issue here is if I don't have an eternal mate by the winter solstice we'll both be forever bound in hell,"  
"Do we have ourselves a deal Sanji Alblue,"  
"Me? I'm Gol D. Ace the devil's son,"  
"Haha okay I can do that too,"  
"Then it's a deal,"  
"Perfect,"**

Steady rhythmic beeping, the sound of air being pumped, the sound of shuffling feet, and muffled murmurs of voices are the first things that breach the fog enveloping my mind. _What was that a memory, but it felt too surreal to be a memory? A dream? Maybe._

"I can see how this is difficult for you Mr. Portgas being the one who saved Mr. Alblue but there's nothing I can do unless Mr. Alblue wakes up in the next five minutes I'm going to have to take him off life support," An unfamiliar firm yet gentle voice relays to someone in the room. I groan as I fight my way into full consciousness and struggle to open my eyes.

"Well looks like Sanji's waking up after all how's that for a miracle doc," a slightly familiar sinfully smooth voice chuckles smugly. Finally managing to open my eyes the first thing I see is amber eyes adorning the handsome freckled face of Gol D. Ace looking down at me from above. A choked cry of surprise escaped my throat at seeing the devil's son standing before me. _Holy motherfucking shit it was real!? _

"Well then we'll just keep Mr. Alblue here overnight for observation and if nothing out of the ordinary occurs he will be released tomorrow morning," A middle aged man in a white lab coat declares plainly. Ace nods to the doctor in acknowledgement before said man walks out of the room leaving me alone with a demon. Ace sits down in the chair next to the hospital bed I just realized I'm lying in. I glare at him fiercely and Ace just smirks coolly in return.

"Hey shouldn't you leave before some nurse kicks you the fuck out of here," I ask quiet harsh to the indifferent demon. Ace simply laughs haughtily.

"Mortals can only see me when I want them to except an exceptional few that can see me and the others whether they want to or not like you." Ace explains offhandedly gesturing all around with his left hand. I allow myself to examine Ace's appearance. Unruly shoulder length black hair, fiery amber eyes, an incredibly handsome face decorated with childish freckles, broad shoulders leading to sculpted muscles and abs_ the guy has more muscle on him than Zoro_, and from what I could tell over six feet tall. All in all the looks of a heart throb. _With looks like those it should be fucking easy to find him a willing eternal mate I can already name over twenty girls I know that'd kill to marry him._ I smile confidently to myself as I allow myself to fall asleep not in the mood to chat with hell incarnated junior.

Slight Time Skip (cause I'm lazy)

"Okay I share this apartment with two other people besides you, so you're going to have to act like a lowly mortal when they're around or at the least Zoro. Luffy's an idiot so he probably wouldn't even notice the difference and I know we're on a clock but first we have to find someone who strikes your interest before I can help you woo them. Now Zoro and I are rivals so we don't get along very much and if you want to get through this with as little trouble as possible try to get on the Marimo's good side. Luffy's sort of the reckless kid brother in the group so as long as you don't right out threaten him or someone he considers a friend you should be fine. Oh and-" I list survival tips to Ace in front of the apartment door before Ace abruptly cut me off by swiping the keys from my hands, unlocking the door, and opening it.

"That's enough for now you can tell me the rest later, but for now why don't I meet our roommates first huh Sanji," Ace says in that same condescending tone he uses more often than not.

"Fine," I sigh exasperated following Ace inside and shutting the door behind me. The entryway of the apartment was a small hallway that immediately leads to an average sized living room and another hall way on to the left, a half wall separated the living room from the decent sized kitchen and dining area, down the hall way to the left are three doors the first is Luffy's room, directly across from Luffy's room is the second door one of the bathrooms and the door at the end of that hall is my room, in between the kitchen and living room is another hall way and three more doors the first is the laundry room, directly across was the vacant but now Ace's room and the door at the end of that hall is the master bedroom aka Zoro's room._ Shitty Marimo only got that room because otherwise he'd get lost on his way to the bathroom. I mean for fucks sake he still gets lost finding the laundry room and it's on his side of the fucking apartment._

"Luffy, Shitty Swordsman I'm finally back and I brought a new tenant to pick up Luffy fucking slack," I shout out once I sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted excitedly as Ace sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. Luffy ran the sort distance from his room to where I was seated that he crashed into the side of the sofa and fell onto Ace's lap. Luffy simply chuckles as I look on worried of what Ace might do. But nope the bastard simply laughs humorously at Luffy's antics.

"Well welcome back Ero-Cook and who's the bastard Luffy's sprawled over," Zoro asks good-naturedly looking Ace over shirtless, wet, and with a towel thrown over his shoulders standing a short distance from the sofa. _Must have just gotten out of the shower oh well at least he's in a good mood that's good especially for Ace._ My attention quickly turns back to Luffy as I hear him grunt in surprise to see Ace has thrown Luffy off his lap to stand up. I look up at Ace to see him smiling seductively at Zoro as he extends his right hand for a handshake.

"Hello formosus es* I'm Portgas D. Ace and I'll be living here from today on," Ace practically purrs out with freaking bedroom eyes. Zoro simply smiles contentedly while he takes Ace's hand and shakes it.

"Roronoa Zoro it's a pleasure to meet you," Zoro introduces himself easily.

"Oh no the pleasures all mine," Ace say huskily bringing Zoro's hand to his lips and kisses the fucking top of it and Zoro just fucking laughs amused by Ace's fucking obvious advances that even Luffy notices. Holy fucking shit Luffy can even tell Ace wants to bed Zoro and is making kissy faces at the two. _Screw my life the world, god, and devil hate me. _That dead line couldn't be more impossible to make now if it tried.

* * *

Yume: And there you go first chapter and yes i know i'm a cruel bitch. Complaints, compliments, or whatever it is leave it in a review and yes i'm still open to any and all suggestion you might have (almost).

Yume: Oops I practicably forgot Formosus es is Latin and it ruffly translates to sexy


End file.
